Anniversary
by MorichikaSuwako
Summary: Remembering sweet memories can be just as good as making new ones... I do not own House MD or the characters


**A House, M.D fic  
**

**Pairing : House/Wilson**

**Rating : PG/PG-13 for Adult Language and Adult Content/Adult Situations.  
**

**Summary : "Remembering sweet memories can be just as good as making new ones."**

Dr. House was pacing up and down the hallways of the oncology ward. Being the type of person he is, he was getting rather impatient waiting for Wilson to come out. Within about five more minutes, House was relieved when he saw his best friend walk out of a room.

"'Bout time, Jimmy," said House, leaning on his cane.

"House, I just lost a patient… can't you show a bit of sympathy or something?" The oncologist pressed his fingers to his forehead, revealing that he was rather stressed out.

"Yeah yeah. Every death is so tragic. Now come on; I want to show you something."

Wilson followed his crippled friend down a set of hallways until they came to House's office. "House, I'm starting to get scared, what's going on?" Wilson said, a sly smile coming across his face. He knew exactly what was going on. Today was October 8th – the one month anniversary of when they first kissed and formed a relationship. Wilson still often reminisces about it…

He remembered it like it was yesterday. The cold October air was blowing on the balcony shared by the two doctors one day at Princeton – Plainsboro. The oncologist sat at a small table he had put on his side, while House just sat on the edge. "House, you're making me nervous. Get off the edge and sit in a chair over here. I don't want to clean you up off the ground after you fall." Wilson said slightly louder than he usually would, since it was hard to talk over the traffic. House chuckled, and limped off the edge and over to Wilson's table. "Wilson, these chairs hurt my ass." The diagnostician dryly said. "Well, I'm so sorry I can't please your every desire, O Great One." Said Wilson playfully with a smirk on his face. "You can please my every desire, easy. Just get down on your hands and knees and let me have my way with you." House took a sip of the hot chocolate he brought outside. He had a sweater and a jacket on, but Wilson only had his sweater vest to shield him from the harsh cold. Wilson chuckled at the response he got from House. He had always joked about things like that. Just joked, though. He was never serious about anything he said like that, however real it may sound.

"Say, aren't you cold, Wilson? If you are, I've got a blanket in my office." House said. Not many people knew this side of House. He and Wilson had been good friends for a long time, so House grew a caring side for Wilson. "Oh, uhm, actually that'd be great," the oncologist replied, shivering. With that, House and Wilson got out of the chair and went to get the blanket. It sounded absolutely delightful since Wilson was shivering so apparently. House noticed this, and stared at Wilson for a moment, his mind thinking of devious ways he could make his friend warmer, quicker. At that thought, House leaned in and kissed said friend softly on the cheek. The diagnostician knew his friend, probably better than anyone else. Using the knowledge of Wilson's shy and meek personality, he was able to get under his skin easily with out doing much.

The oncologist blushed fiercely. Of course this surprised him! He thought his friend – best friend – was being nice and going to get something to lessen the threat of him freezing to death. "Th – this can't be happening!" he thought."I'm _not_ gay. Greg's certainly _not_ gay. Neither of us are. I, this, even –"

"Warm?"

Wilson had to admit, with that one little kiss on the cheek, he had completely forgotten about the fact that he was freezing. It was then he figured out what his friend's intentions were. Upon realizing this, he snapped back into reality. "Hey! Just because I was cold didn't give you the right to - "

Again, the brown eyed man was cut off. Not by a sarcastic remark but something much deeper : a kiss. This time was different; the kiss wasn't an innocent grade school peck on the cheek like before, this kiss was much more passionate. Rough lips lined with stubble crashed into soft smooth lips, slowly taking mental note of all the curves and crevices of the younger man's mouth. Wilson was shocked, but he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it. Taking advantage of a situation that may never happen again, the brunette kissed back, finally savoring the taste of the man he had admired for so long...

"Wilson!"

Wilson snapped out of his memory, turning to face the older man in the elevator. He supposed he ended up mindlessly following his friend to the elevator while remembering the incident that happened recently on September 8th . "What is it, House?" the oncologist asked, his voice sounding almost dazed.

House pushed a button on the panel of the elevator and waited for the door to close before turning to his friend, whose dark brown eyes seemed to look ever so beautiful. He slowly brushed a strand of stray hair away from Wilson's face before pushing his lips against his friend's. Once again, a series of heated kisses occurred, each one becoming more comfortable with exploring the other. Wilson pushed House away, his face red from blushing and being flustered.

"Greg," he huffed, "this is an elevator. We haven't told anyone yet and, well, someone could see!" His friend merely chuckled and replied, "Oh, don't worry, Jimmy. In exchange for a few boxes of jelly filled donuts, the elevator is scheduled to have troubles in three... two... one-"

/END/

**A/N: Oh god... I am so sorry for writing this. I haven't written anything in a while (actually, I've never written for ), ad I just had to relieve all the random HxW ideas that were floating around in my head. Again, I apologize. Criticism is not requested or encouraged, because this was merely an escape route to clear my mind. Yep yep yep. :D**


End file.
